Lo que no fué
by Lucretia Black
Summary: Cuantas veces nos arrepentimos del pasado vivido? Cuantas ansiamos darle un giro a nuestra existencia? Hermione sabe lo que eso significa y las consecuencias que un pasado doloroso puede conllevar, la pregunta es Qué hará ahora con esas heridas?


_**Este sencillo one shot es para ni mas ni menos que mi mamiiiii!, mi amiga y compañera en este grandioso e inacabable mundo de los fics, porque juntas hemos descubierto tantas cosas lindas! Te quiero muchote Irma!**_

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~* *~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~* *~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~* *~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~* 

**Lo que no fue**

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada por la reciente pesadilla que había tenido, hace tiempo de eso y ella lo seguía sintiendo tan reciente, como si hubiera sido justo la noche anterior, se levanto tirando la sabana sin ninguna consideración al piso, recogió la botella vacía de whisky de fuego que se había acabado durante la madrugada y se maldijo a si misma por ser tan poco consistente al mantener su promesa de no beber así jamás, ese dolor de cabeza martillante se lo reprochaba, pero ya era tarde y tendría que aguantarse todo el día a si misma. Miro el reloj

-¡maldición! Son las 12 del mediodía… debí haber llegado al trabajo hace horas.

Hasta que se recordó que era sábado y no llegaría tarde a ningún lado porque no planeaba salir, por que el trabajo en el ministerio era su única vida, ¿si tenia amigos? Ya no lo recordaba, ellos hacían su vida muy aparte a la de ella .Harry, el jefe mas joven de aurores que se hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, Ginny la mejor cazadora de la temporada con the Holly Head Arpyes y Ron...Bueno de el solo sabia que existía, en algún lugar de Irlanda .desde que habían roto su compromiso el se había marchado junto a su hermano mayor a cazar los últimos dragones de la zona para enviarlos a un refugio. Pero eso ahora ya no le dolía porque sabia que jamás le hubiera correspondido de igual forma, no después de haber amado con locura a ese rubio arrogante que le cambio la vida en el sexto año de colegio, cuando lo descubrió tan indefenso en el baño de Myrtle la llorona. Ella estaba hasta la coronilla de escuchar a Harry diciendo que Draco era ya un mortifago iniciado por momentos le pareció un autentico paranoico pero todas esas suposiciones se vieron casi reales ese día.

_Octubre 9,1997_

_-quiero que te largues estúpida sangre sucia_

_-¿que te pasa? Yo no sabia que estabas aquí_

_-pues ahora ya lo sabes, déjame en paz_

_Hermione en vez de irse como el chico le ordenaba, se acerco más, movida por la curiosidad que ver a ese rubio en ese estado tan lamentable le provocaba, aunque casi de inmediato rectifico y se dijo a si misma que era de pésimo gusto tener una curiosidad morbosa por alguien estando así, por muy Malfoy que fuera, así que se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando la voz profunda de el la detuvo_

_-mejor quédate, si quieres_

_Ella se asombro tanto que olvido el tono cortante que anteriormente Malfoy había usado con ella porque ahora le sonaba casi amable. Que obedeció sin decir nada y camino hacia el para sentarse a su lado y simplemente quedarse ahí_

Ya basta de recuerdos inútiles, se dijo así misma Hermione, eso no hacia más que abrir la herida y desangrarle el alma, hacerla revivir lo que fue lo mejor y a la vez lo peor de su vida era lacerante. Soy tan patética se dijo a si misma

_Noviembre, 7_

_-no se como llegamos a esto, lo juro!!!_

_Le casi grito el aturdido rubio luego de que ella le preguntara porque se habían besado hacia un momento después de que el le confesara por fin la razón de su inevitable agonía y preocupación._

_-soy una basura, no deberías seguir buscándome…el momento se acerca y tu y yo terminaremos matándonos_

_-Cállate! ¡Maldita sea! Malfoy, te he dicho hasta el cansancio que la Orden te dará protección,_

_-¡pero a ellos no! A mis padres no, decía mientras caía derrotado al piso_

_Hermione se desplomo interiormente al ver a si al chico que de un tiempo a acá se había convertido en el eje de su vida, era solo un niño, un niño asustado por la amenaza de muerte sobre sus padres que solo el podía evitar que se cumpliera aparentemente._

Sonó el teléfono, era Ron, increíble se dijo mentalmente Hermione agradeciéndole inconscientemente que la sacara de su ensimismamiento.

-se que es raro que te llame…pero…

-si claro, hola Hermione, hola Ron,

-ah! Por favor discúlpame.

-no, no te preocupes era broma, es solo que me asombra que me llames, ¿no que estabas en Irlanda con tu hermano?

- pues si, pero volví, y pensé en ti…

Silencio

Pensaste en mi, se dijo casi para si Hermione, eso es, casi extraño de oír.

-lo se, y es por eso que no me decidía a llamarte, le dijo un dudoso Ron, podríamos vernos, claro si no te molesta que hablemos.

No, para nada, sorprendida le contesto.

¿Entonces a las 3, hoy frente a Zonko?

Claro.

Y colgó suavemente el aparato, era casi desconocida la sensación de bienestar que la invadió, quizá era por la novedad de que alguien la llamara para cosas que no fueran del ministerio, o tal ves, podría ser que sin querer había llegado a la conclusión en ese momento de que la vida sigue y es hora de olvidar.

_-¡no me hagas esto!, no tu, por favor. Le suplico una dolida Hermione mientras el rubio se despedía cortantemente para siempre diciéndole que todo era inútil y que el no podía luchar con lo que era._

_-¡eres una asquerosa sangre sucia! Me repugnas, entiende que solo te use porque estaba desesperado, contemplo como un atisbo de dolor se dibujaba en el rostro de la castaña, pero ahora encontré a alguien en quien si puedo confiar verdaderamente y me ayudara a cumplir mi plan_

_- ¡no! No es cierto lo que me dices es solo mentira, lo dices porque quieres que me aleje de ti, tu me quieres…_

_-jamás te he dicho eso. Le casi susurro en un tono agobiado_

_- yo lo siento. Contesto esperanzado Hermione._

_-ja, claro, alguien con tu instinto de supervivencia suele ser muy suspicaz si se lo propone, ironizó Draco dándole una mirada despectiva._

_-Déjate de idioteces, no puedes hacerlo, matar a Dum…_

_-¡claro que puedo y lo hare! De eso depende mucho y tu no haces mas que estorbarme!, déjame en paz! Puntualizo agotando sus recursos_

_-esta bien, haz lo que quieras, mata a quien quieras , ¡vete al infierno cuando quieras!. Respondió ella demasiada dolida para seguir rebatiendo su discurso sobre deberes que cumplir y más basura._

_Fue la última vez que lo vio en el colegio, la noche siguiente los mortifagos invadieron el colegio y causaron estragos, entre otras cosas, la muerte de Dumbledore. Cuando lo supo el corazón se le estrujo como nunca y aunque tiempo después Harry le conto que Malfoy no había sido el asesino difícilmente pudo borrar el sentimiento amargo que desde entonces llenaba su pecho._

Ver a Ron después de tanto tiempo era reconfortante, le hacia sentir que había algo mas fuera de su deprimente departamento, que había vida.

Esa tarde Ron la dejo perpleja con lo que le pidió, matrimonio.

-trate de olvidarme y Merlín sabe que lo intente, pero no pude, no puedo, te amo y es lo único que se, porfavor cásate conmigo.

Espero un interminable momento y ella con el rostro iluminado y radiante contesto.

- SI.

Fue lo único que dijo y acto seguido Ron se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso como nunca.

Ya que mas da todo, ese día había escogido otro camino, uno de amor y no de dolor, que si no lo amaba, lo haría… algún día, el le daba la dorada oportunidad de vivir de verdad y no ser un gris reflejo de si misma. Draco, su Draco, muy a su pesar era pasado porque el lo había decidido así por los dos, ignorándola.

No muy lejos de ahí, bajo un hechizo muy potente un rubio escuchaba a detalle a la pareja y con una triste sonrisa se convencía que su sacrificio había valido, por lo menos uno de los dos iba a ser feliz y eso de cierto modo era una alegría para el mismo. Compensaba su dolor punzante por no tenerla, por pensar en lo que no fue.


End file.
